


endless

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he is not sure what they say, but he thinks he knows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	endless

**Author's Note:**

> For Maria in the one sentence fic meme, prompt of "sanayuki" and "endless".

They are at the ocean, an expanse of blue without an edge, the day before university starts, and they are going to different places; the gold of sunset shines upon Yukimura, and he laughs, but the wind carries it away into the distance, soft and melodious - Sanada thinks he hears words floating away from him; he is not sure what they say, but he thinks he knows, and Sanada answers _yes_.

05.08.25


End file.
